


Stark Naked

by lusilly



Series: Trans Tony [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Business, F/M, Fluff, Sex Toys, Stark Industries, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusilly/pseuds/lusilly
Summary: Tony delivers his pitch for Stark Naked, the Iron Man-branded and -approved line of sex toys for the modern trans man. Pepper is skeptical.





	Stark Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this piece in my documents for over a year, might as well post it! It's just some cuteness lmao.

            “Ms. Potts,” came a very polite, familiar voice, slightly tinny through the phone’s speaker. “Your two PM is here.”

            Pepper paused at her computer. She’d thought her schedule was clear for the rest of the day, so she opened her Outlook calendar to check. And despite the fact that she had checked earlier today and was sure she hadn’t seen anything, there was now a small box at two o’clock, filled with the name – she squinted at it, unsure if she was reading this right – _Obie Kenobi_.

            Arching an eyebrow, she clicked on it, opening the appointment. When she did so, the box opened up to display a three giant yellow emoji, with pulsing hearts for eyes.

            With a sigh, Pepper closed the box, and pressed a button on her phone. “Send him in,” she said.

            Not a moment later, the door to her office slid open, and none other than Tony Stark himself slipped into the room, grinning at her.

            “Good morning, darling,” he said, dropping into the seat across from her desk, gingerly laying his briefcase on the floor beside him.

            “Morning?” echoed Pepper.

            He shrugged. “I just woke up, anyway. You might remember – I had a late night. Building things. Designing things. Coming up with a billion brilliant new methods for permanently improve the state of humanity-”

            “Tony,” said Pepper, cutting him off. She was unimpressed. “It’s the middle of the day. These are my office hours. If you want to talk to me about something, you can wait until I get home.”

            “See, I would, normally,” replied Tony mildly, picking up his briefcase, holding it in his lap. “But believe it or not, this is actually work-related. You’re CEO, I’m not anymore-”

            “You still own the company,” Pepper pointed out.

            “The point is,” he continued earnestly, “I have an idea for Stark Industries, and I knew I had to bring it right to you, and I also knew that I had to do it right here in your office because you’re not gonna listen to me if I tell you all about it at home.”

            “That doesn’t exactly get me excited for your idea.”

            “Oh, believe me,” replied Tony pointedly, unlatching the suitcase on his lap, “it will definitely excite you. It _has_ excited you, hell, Pepper, it has _titillated_ you-”

            He removed a single sheet of paper from the briefcase, and laid it flat on the desk before Pepper. She took one look at it, then sighed, raising one hand to press against her face. “Tony-”

            “Let me pitch it, let me pitch it,” he said quickly, before Pepper could protest. “Just hold on, I’ve been working on this pitch for like a week! Come on, at least let me get through my pitch.”

            Pepper watched him, reluctance mixed with pity in her expression. And then she shook her head, holding out her hand to indicate for him to continue. “Alright. Let’s hear it.”

            Expression punctuated by a bolt of surprise, Tony nevertheless looked very pleased. He leaned over the paper on the desk, sliding it closer towards Pepper. “Okay,” he began. “Listen. You know what I do, you know what I do it for a why, I _make_ things,” he said, “for the benefit of the human race. Listen. Yes. That starts with me. When I’m out there inventing, I think about the kind of stuff I need. That’s how we got the arc reactor technology in the first place, and the suits, and – hey, half the other shit we’ve made since then. It’s been stuff _I_ needed.”

            Pepper watched him. “And stuff _we_ needed.”

            “Right!” said Tony, nodding enthusiastically. “See, right, exactly, that’s my point. This is me, Pepper, taking what I have made for _us_ – and turning it into something I can impart unto others. Something that can help people. All kinds of people, and not in the big woohoo superhero way, you know, the big _save-you-from-a-burning-building_ kind of way, but in the – in the little ways. The everyday things. The fact is, that I can make people’s day-to-day lives better. More fulfilling. More powerful. I have the ability to do that, Pepper, and I can do it,” he tapped on the paper before them, “through _this_.”

            “Okay,” said Pepper, unimpressed. “That’s maybe overstating it a little.”

            Deeply insulted, Tony asked, “What? Are you saying that _this_ ,” he held up the paper, “hasn’t brought you hours and hours of deeply satisfying pleasure and joy?”

            “I’m saying,” responded Pepper, leaning forward, plucking the paper from his hands, “that what we do in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom, Tony. Our sex life is not for sale.”

            “Yeah, but, okay, this isn’t our sex life,” Tony pointed out, tugging back on the paper, “this is a tool which we do use in our sex life, sure, but it’s also one that’s too goddamn good not to be shared! Come on!”

            Tony finally tore the paper away from Pepper, holding it tightly, almost lovingly. On it was a complicated design, a patent, really, for a complex and slightly intimidating-looking sex toy. Essentially, it was a dildo attached to a harness, with a specially-designed clitoral stimulator build into the harness. After weeks of very delicate engineering, Tony had installed a sensor in the fake penis which sent gentle pulses of electricity through the clit and vulva in tune to the rhythm of stimulation on the shaft itself, thereby simulating the feel of actually fucking with a penis. Tony had debuted it one night a few months ago, and Pepper had been slightly hesitant at first, but once they figured out the logistics, holy shit. The thing was a fucking godsend. Neither Pepper nor Tony had ever had any sexual experiences quite like it. It was incredible.

            “I call it,” said Tony, “the Iron Man.”

            “Of _course_ you do.”

            “It’s just phase one,” he assured Pepper. “I’ve got at least four more ideas in the works, gonna start a whole line of them. Who knows?” he asked, with an exaggerated shrug, “I could do a whole Avengers line. _Thor’s Hammer_. _Hulkbuster_. _Widow’s Bite_. I can keep going, although it might be tough to figure something out for Cap. Shields aren’t super conducive to sex toys.”

            “This is all very ambitious of you, Tony,” replied Pepper, patiently. “But Stark Industries is not that kind of company.”

            “Um, it’s _my_ company, and that means I get to make the decisions around here about what _kind_ of company it is,” he remarked. “Listen,” he said, lowering his voice and leaning in soberly. “Pepper, let’s get real here. Stark Industries – what we are _now_ – it isn’t my father’s company, it’s not about what he built, or what Obie built, it’s about – me, now. It’s about us. And let’s face it,” he held his hands out, gesturing at the office around them, “this company is the closest thing we’re ever going to have to a baby, Pep-”

            “Unless we adopt,” interrupted Pepper, her arms folded across her chest. “Or use a donor.”

            “Okay,” said Tony, holding his hand up to silence her. “Okay, while that is not the point I’m currently making, like – you sound like you’ve given this some thought, have you been thinking about this? Like, is this something we need to have a conversation about? Because I’ve always thought adopting for a publicity stunt is pretty tacky, I have absolutely no desire to Madonna some African baby so people think we’re socially-conscious-”

            “Tony,” sighed Pepper, cutting him off.

            Tony paused, recalibrated, and nodded. “Right,” he said. “Anyway, my point is – this company is my legacy. It’s all I’m gonna leave behind when go up to that great big Stark Tower in the sky. And I think – no, I _know_ – that a line of sex toys specifically designed for trans men is something I want to leave this world knowing I accomplished!”

            “Why sex toys, Tony?”

            “Because people want them, Pepper! I am a servant of the transgender community! I respond to their needs, because their needs are my needs – I _understand_ them, I _am_ them, so it’s my duty to help others-”

            “And you don’t think the Tony Stark Center for Transgender Justice already does enough of that?”

            “I think my lawyers do, sure,” answered Tony reasonably, folding his legs and leaning back in his seat. “But I need to be in touch with the people. I need to get on the ground, you know, improve people’s lives from the bottom up. Sexual health and happiness is such an important part of that.”

            “These are going to retail for hundreds of dollars, Tony,” replied Pepper, holding up the paper. “I’m not convinced this is actually for your average trans person, I think it’s a vanity project that you can’t let go because it makes you feel like you’re doing some good in the world, when really this is all about stroking your ego.”

            Tony’s eyes flashed. “So it _is_ going to retail?”

            “That is not what I was saying-”

            “Please! Come on! Admit it, it’s a good idea, and it’d be a goddamn shame to have this whole persona that I have, you know, playboy billionaire inventor and everything, and _not_ use it for the benefit of the company. Do you know how much good press I could rack up for us?”

            “We are in a high tech industry, Tony! We are all about clean energy, and industrial technological advances, and making the world a better place on a global scale! We are not smut-peddlers!”

            “Let me create a subsidiary organization,” said Tony seriously. “I’ll call it – Stark Naked. We can handle all the smut-peddling through there-”

            “No,” said Pepper, shaking her head. “We’re not wasting company resources mass-producing niche sex toys. That’s my final decision.”

            There was a short pause between them. Before Pepper, Tony looked genuinely let down, holding his briefcase loosely in his hands. With a little pang of pity, she looked back down at the paper before her, which included an eight-point business plan, full of logical and well-thought out economics. It did make sense, and it was clear that Tony had put a lot of thought into both designing the sex toy to begin with, and then to designing his pitch along with it. He wanted this. It was – strangely, somehow – important to him.

            “But,” began Pepper.

            Tony’s face lit up.

            “Maybe,” she began, considering the paper before her carefully. “Maybe we can – sell the design. Independently. Under your name. And then you can launch whatever line of sex toys you want, and you – you _personally_ , not Stark Industries – can front the publicity.”

            Tony fist-pumped in air, then got up to lean across the desk, take Pepper’s face in his hands, and plant a kiss on her lips. “ _Yes_ ,” he said. “Just what I was aiming for. Thanks honey. What would I be without you? What would this company be without you? Absolutely nothing, you, Pepper, are my moon, and my stars, and the sun that rudely wakes me up in the morning when I’m really, really hung over.”

            “Okay,” said Pepper, waving her hand at him. “It’s hardly a favor, Tony, quit the ass-kissing.”

            “No,” he said, grinning. “I’ll save that for tonight.”

            He gave her a wink, and she rolled her eyes.

            “You know,” she sighed, “if this is what you wanted, you didn’t need to come all the way up here to ask my permission. You’re a – competent – businessman at the very least-”

            “Thanks,” said Tony pointedly.

            “-you could’ve opened your own deal without involving the company at all. And then I,” she said, eyeing him with a degree of severity, “could’ve gotten through my whole day without a pointless interruption. I was being so productive before you showed up.”

            “True,” admitted Tony, getting to his feet. He held his briefcase up, in front of him. “But – well, I actually brought the prototype, and I was kinda hoping you’d take a late lunch break and we could, you know,” he moved the briefcase to his side and gave two very emphatic thrusts of his hips.

            Despite herself, a small smile slipped onto Pepper’s face. She covered it with her hand, refusing to let him see. “That’s very optimistic,” she said. “But you had to know it wasn’t gonna work.”

            Tony gave her a shrug. “Worth a try. Hey,” he added, holding up a finger, “given that I was the one delivering the pitch today, how would you feel about,” he gestured towards the briefcase, “doing the pitching tonight?”

            Ever the professional, Pepper beat back the flush of red fighting to rise to her cheeks. “If you leave me alone so I can finish my work now,” she told him, smoothly, “then I’ll think about it.”

            Tony saluted her. “Yes, ma’am,” he said. “I hear you. Loud and clear.” Backing up until he hit the door, he glanced at it, then back at her. “What time you getting home last night?”

            “Well, it was going to be five, but I think this little disruption added about an hour. At least.”

            “Okay,” said Tony, his hand at the door handle. “Done and done. Crystal clear. Six o’clock. I will be ready. Waiting in bed, all lubed up and ready to go-”

            “ _Tony_.”

            “I’m going, I’m going!”

            The door swung shut behind him and Pepper was left there behind her desk, pulling her hair up and out of her face in a tall ponytail, fanning herself with her hand to cool her warm cheeks.


End file.
